


Music to my ears

by myungjunsbelly



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancer Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Musician Yoon Sanha, Socky - Freeform, Soulmates, idk ill see where this story goes, literally wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjunsbelly/pseuds/myungjunsbelly
Summary: When two souls are destined to meet, they have a special bond. A connection based on their interest.In Sanha's case, it was music.a.k.a.soulmate AU where everytime your soulmate is listening/making music, you can hear it too.





	Music to my ears

Yoon Sanha was up late at night studying for a test. He knows he probably shouldn't cram all the information at once but there wasn't any time left to study since the test is next thing in the morning. Sanha shuffled through his notes, trying to find the right ones. He panicked for a second since he thought he had lost them, but after throwing everything out from his bag, he eventually found them. Everything was fine and dandy.

The room was quiet. Nothing but the sound of a ticking clock -- and the usual groan of frustration. As the night went on, Sanha’s ears started to ring. The ringing only got louder over time.

“The heck?” Sanha thought that the ringing was because of how tired he had gotten. So he rolled onto his bed and lay his on the pillow. Sanha’s eyes got heavier and heavier, the temptation of sleep pulling him in. As he laid down peacefully, the ringing that had subsided suddenly turned into Panic! At The Disco playing on full volume. The shock from Brendon Urie’s voice made him fall off the bed.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?” He cursed. He thought he had gone insane. He wasn’t using any headphones, and his neighbours are definitely asleep. His mind was searching for any possible explanation.

His panicking only got worse. As Sanha continued to panic, the tune of ‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’ was still going and still loud as hell. He plugged his ears, checking if the song is actually playing out loud, but nope, he was hearing things that weren't there. Sanha was still panicking, but his eyes began to grow heavy. Eventually, his body leaned back to his bed and fell asleep.

Sanha woke up to the sound of Bruno Mars. He sat up slightly dazed and confused. He turns to look at his alarm clock. _8:23._ He’s late.

Sanha ran to grab his bag and bolted out of the door, not even bothering to get ready. The test started 23 minutes ago, and it takes 15 minutes to walk from the dorms to the classroom. So he’s not making it either way. As he sprinted to the building, ‘24k Magic’ was playing in his ears, like mismatching background music. Sanha was so panicked that he completely ignored that he was still hearing music in his ears when no one else was. He slowly opened the class doors, heart beating rapidly and panting heavily, hoping that no one would notice him.

“Mr Yoon Sanha,” A stern voice called from behind which he immediately recognized as his teacher. “Why are you late?”

“I woke up late…” He says with an awkward smile.

“Hurry on and get inside.” His teacher ordered Sanha whilst handing him the test papers. Sanha obeyed and waddled into his seat.

 _Yay, physics._ He thought to himself as he wrote his name on the paper.

After 2 hours -- 90 minutes in Sanha’s case -- of painful thinking, the test was finally over. He handed over his paper and walked out of the class feeling relieved that music didn't randomly start playing.

As soon as he thought that, Khalid started playing in his ears. Sanha groaned. _This is it. I'm officially insane._ He thought. Who else in their right mind would hear music when it was obviously silent. Maybe if he listened to music, it would go away. Sanha plugged his ears with his earbuds and played a song. To his surprise, it worked.

"Finally." He whispered in relief.

Since he didn't have any classes for the rest of the day, he went back to the dorms. Sanha skipped on over to the dorms, still listening to is own music just in case. He opened the door to his room and grabbed his guitar. Sanha's favourite way to relax was to mess around with his guitar and he would always feel inspired after playing a song or two. With everything that has been happening recently, it was probably a good idea.

He played around with a few chords, plucking at the strings. After playing a few notes, he found a tune that slowly got stuck in his head. He hummed while thinking for the right lyrics.

"Our eyes that met-" Sanha stopped before finishing his sentence. "Nah, too cliché." He tapped his fingers on his guitar, thinking for the right words that fit. "An aromatic breath blows over like the wind... What?" His eyebrows furrowed, nothing was feeling right. "Ugh, I guess this song stays lyricless." Sanha groaned as he leaned back on the bed, continuing to hum the song.

The quiet afternoon was interrupted by the sound of violins growing louder. _Oh no._ Sanha thought. He buried his head in his pillow, desperate to make the music stop, but as he alas, the music was still playing and didn't get any softer. Sanha aggressively grabbed his earbuds and played a louder song, hoping that it would stop the music just like earlier. Unfortunately for him, it only caused it to get louder.

"OKAY FINE!" Sanha shouted as he yanked his earbuds out of his ears.

"SHUT UP!" His neighbour shouted from the room beside him.

"Oh, sorry!"

He was so frustrated with this, Sanha even considered going to a mental asylum for a brief moment. The music in his ears grew quieter, as soon as it did though, he heard a soft growl.

"What kind of music is this?" He thought about the weird combination of violins, piano, and... weird grumbling noises.

Sanha heard another one but soon realised that it was his stomach. Well, no surprise there since he hasn't eaten at all for the whole day. He opened the blinds to check the weather outside, raindrops were lightly landing on the window. Sanha grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door, not forgetting his earbuds for _an emergency._ The weather was nice, not cold, but a comforting coolness. He walked to the nearest convenience store and looked at the _extensive_ dining options. Today, it was a choice between instant ramen and instant ramen. It was a tough decision for Sanha, but he chose the instant ramen.

As he walked around to stock up on snacks for his dorm room, he heard a bell ring accompanied by the sound of someone whistling. Sanha didn't think much of it, but then he heard the whistle being a very, _very_ familiar tune. It was the song that he was writing earlier. He looked up as soon as he noticed the melody. Sanha peeked over the aisle to see what the person looked like. It was a young man, no more than a few years older looking than Sanha. He wore a hoodie and a pair of dark wash jeans. How could the man know about it? It wasn't any of his neighbours, and Sanha hasn't seen his face around campus before.

He sneaked up to him, not paying attention to his surroundings. His eyes were fixed on the man, who was now placing a pair of headphones over his ears. As soon as he tapped on his phone, Sanha began to hear a song playing in his ears. _Not this shit again._ He whined in his head but kept on paying attention to the young man. He was now humming something else. His eyes widened and he turned to look into an imaginary camera as if he was on 'The Office'. The song in his head was now accompanied by the hums of someone.

He hurriedly tip-toed behind him, but then tripped on a wire, which drew the young man's attention to Sanha. 

"Goddammit." Sanha said under his breath, rubbing his elbow.

"Are you okay?" He heard a voice say. As he looked up, it turned out to be the young man, who was now reaching out his hand to help, which Sanha accepted.  _Wow, he looks quite handsome up close._ Sanha thought.  _Wait, what?_

"Yeah..." Sanha pulled back his hand in caution.

"Ouch," The man said, looking at Sanha's elbow which was now red. "Let me help you. I'm Minhyuk, by the way." 

"Sanha." 

The two walked over to the cashier where Minhyuk bought a pack of ointment and Sanha paid for his food. His mind was still filled with questions that _he_ couldn't find the answers to, so Sanha took the opportunity to maybe get some answers from this guy. "What was that song you were whistling earlier?"

"Oh. I actually don't know." Minhyuk said, Sanha tilted his head in reply. As if he didn't have a clue what was going on. "There's been a bunch of songs stuck in my head lately, but I don't actually remember ever hearing that song though. Shame, since the guy who sang it had a really lovely voice." Minhyuk shrugged. Sanha tried to refrain from blushing at the compliment.

Minhyuk squeezed some ointment out of the tube and on to his fingers. 

"May I?" He pointed to Sanha's elbow. 

"Oh, sure."

He rubbed it on the injured area. Sanha looked at Minhyuk cautiously, God knows why Sanha is even trusting him. He thanked him for the help and they both walked outside. The weather wasn't as enjoyable as it was earlier. As a matter of fact, it wasn't enjoyable at all. The rain was now pouring down hard and the wind blew aggressively. 

"You go on ahead. I'm just gonna wait until the rain dies down." Minhyuk told him. Sanha felt a tinge of guilt, he couldn't just leave him there.

"Well, my umbrella's too small for more than one person and I don't have anything to do anyway, so I'll just wait here with you then."

Sanha could see that Minhyuk was about to say something but didn't

The two sat at a table while waiting for Sanha's previously bought food to be cooked. Minhyuk put his headphones over one ear and played a song. Sanha also began to hear music play too.  _Interesting._ He grabbed his earbuds from his pocket, plugged it in and played another song. He could see that Minhyuk immediately looked up. 

"Do you hear..." He trailed off, 

"Do you?" Minhyuk may have understood what he was trying to say.

Sanha changed the song that was playing. Minhyuk looked at Sanha in both shock and awe.

"How though?" Sanha asked, laughing at the moment.

"Beats me." Minhyuk leaned back and took a sip of water. 

The two had fun playing around with their new found connection. They exchanged songs and ate food as the rain slowly died down. 

"Well, would you look at that." Sanha looked out the window to see that the rain had stopped. "I guess this is when we part ways?"

"I guess so." Minhyuk smiled. "See you, Yoon Sanha"

"You too, Park Minhyuk."

**Author's Note:**

> proof reading? who is she?


End file.
